


roses are red, your jeans are blue

by Stellonia



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, y'all it's finally here: a soulmate au for blupjeans... enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellonia/pseuds/Stellonia
Summary: It mocks her. This stupid image on her right shoulder blade, supposedly a symbol of her true love. She remembers when she was younger, anxiously waiting for it to appear, and then waking up on her birthday to findit.Her soulmate mark is a pair of bluejeans.





	roses are red, your jeans are blue

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to glaringapollo for originally bringing up the possibility of a soulmate au, and to chey for bringing it up and helping me think abt it more, also for making my crops Thrive.

It mocks her. This stupid image on her right shoulder blade, supposedly a symbol of her true love. She remembers when she was younger, anxiously waiting for it to appear, and then waking up on her birthday to find _it._

Her soulmate mark is a pair of bluejeans.

Taako got musical notes on his wrist, and she got fucking bluejeans! What is that even supposed to mean? Taako says it means she’ll get together with a farmer, but she can’t bear the thought. Her only comfort is that soulmate marks aren’t destiny - plenty of people marry to someone that isn’t their soulmate, and they’re happy.

But it’s still there, a constant reminder. Out of all the meaningful symbols in this great wide world, her soulmate is best represented by _denim_.

- 

Barry likes his soulmate mark. It’s a flame, small and located on his left bicep. He thinks about it more then he’d like to admit - he’s a sucker for the concept of soulmates, that there’s someone special out there for him. 

He hasn’t found them yet. He once thought he had, with a boy who had bright orange hair that reminded him so much of fire, he was certain it was destiny. But Jared wasn’t interested in him, he had a fox for his soulmate mark, so he gave up on that one.

He looks at it often, waiting for the special day. He wonders if his soulmate looks at their mark the same way.

-

“I’d like to introduce you all to the chief science officer for the IPRE - Barry Bluejeans.”

Her heart soars. There’s no doubt: this is her soulmate. He has brown hair, glasses, a dorky smile, - fuck, she thinks he’s cute- and he’s wearing bluejeans. 

“’Sup,” she says, as good of a first impression as any. 

“Uh, nice - nothing much, that’s whats up,” he says. “It’s nice to meet you, what’s your name?”

She gives her most dazzling smile, “Lup.” 

-

Barry has a suspicion.

From the moment he met Lup, something felt different within him. She was smart and fun to talk to and _beautiful_ \- but a crush didn’t equal a soulmate. She was an Evocation wizard, and she specialized in fire spells, and he was beginning to think this was it.

He daydreams about it often, if she really is his soulmate, but he doesn’t like to think about how it’s actually play out. It wouldn’t mean he’s her soulmate, and even if he is, it doesn’t mean they’ll end up together. 

He likes to think about the happier alternatives - the ones where they do.

-

“Barry, I’ve got something to show you.”

She says the words, and she can’t take them back now. No more hemming and hawing. She’s known him for long enough, she likes this guy and she’s certain he’s The One. 

“What is it?” He asks. She takes off her jacket, with only a tanktop underneath, her shoulders showing. And her mark, a pair of pants - sturdy, denim, and blue. 

“Sorry for not telling you earlier,” she says, trying her best to appear confident.. The nervousness seems to be mutual, his mouth is agape as he stares at the mark. “Like what you see?”

“Uh - uh, yeah, a lot,” he stutters, and rolls up his sleeves. His mark is fire, and she grins. It suits her well.

“I think this worked out well, didn’t it?” She leans in close to him, he pulls away. “Oh shit - sorry, uh, I didn’t mean to come on too stron-”

“No! No, it’s not you, it’s uh,” he sighs. “Lup, I-I’m really into you, but what if… what if I’m like, not your soulmate?”  
  


“Barry that,” she giggles. “I don’t mean to be rude Barry but - that’s just silly, you know that, right? I literally have bluejeans on my shoulder. If anything, I’m the one who should be worried about this.”

“But I know you have to be my soulmate! Obviously there’s the fact you do fire magics but, you’re like, also a fiery person. y’know? And you’re a force to be reckoned with and you make me feel warm - there’s no way it’s not you. I have cousins, it’s not like I’m the only fish named Bluejeans in the sea.”

“Yeah, but I’m not in love with your cousins, you dork,” she says. He blushes and doesn’t respond, how do you respond to that? She leans in closer once more, and this time he doesn’t get startled. “May I kiss you?”

He nods.

As their lips touch, any remaining doubt either of them had clears.

-

“How did you ever convince me to do this Lup, I feel like I’m in hell,” he winces.

“You’re doing it because you loooooooove me,” she says in a sing song voice.”Don’t be a wuss, I even went first.”

She flexes her right bicep, a picture of a flame freshly inked onto it. He’s getting a pair of jeans on his left shoulderblade. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm at @theadventurezoneoftruth on tumblr! come follow me there, i'm taking requests and there are gonna be some lil drabbles that i don't post on here. this one turned out a bit longer then i expected, so i'm putting it on ao3.  
> thanks for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] roses are red, your jeans are blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919011) by [QueenOfTheNerdlords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords)




End file.
